


Of Whims and Tattoos

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Erotica, F/F, Femslash, Kinks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wouldn’t have thought a woman like you would have something like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Whims and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Des lubies et des tatouages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/276776) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune)



> Written for the tattoos/tattooing square of my Kink Bingo.  
> Thanks to badboy_fangirl for the beta.

Kalinda comes to a halt the instant she sees it.

It’s sizzling hot outside and it’s Sunday. Both reasons why Alicia isn’t wearing her usual respectable attire of fitted suit, high heels and straight hair. Apparently, when she has to work on sizzling hot Sundays, Mrs. Florrick whips out loafers, light slacks and a tank top that’s just half an inch too short to be one hundred percent decent. Damn tank top rides up her waist each time she raises her arms to grab or put back in place the files nestled on the top shelf of the archives rack. And then, there’s the hair: curly and out of control. It’s funny and endearing in its rarity – the only times Kalinda has seen something out of control in Alicia’s appearance was the couple of times she almost got her drunk.

But it doesn’t stop at the clothes and the hair. Kalinda has made no comment about them, but this...

Pink and black whirls on pale skin. “You have a tattoo?”

... this, she can’t overlook.

She tips her head back to look up at Alicia, who’s perched up on a small stepladder. The other woman turns around on herself, hands on her hips hiding _de facto_ any hints of black and pink ink. She arches an eyebrow in a defiant way that makes Kalinda smirk.

“I wouldn’t have thought a woman like you would have something like that.”

“A woman like me?”

“Mm. You know. A woman like you. Buttoned-up.” Alicia doesn’t even pretend to be offended. “What was it? Girls’ night out? Lost bet?”

“Whim.”

“You shouldn’t get a tattoo on a whim,” Kalinda chides. Her voice is too low. She can hear it. Alicia certainly can hear it too. It’s ridiculous what a bit of pink and black ink on pale skin is doing to her. “It’s serious business. Marking your body forever.” She licks her bottom lip, fast and discreet, but not fast and discreet enough obviously, since Alicia’s eyebrow goes a bit higher. “Let me see it?”

Alicia only marks a short hesitation, aware this is not friendly banter anymore, maybe never has been. Her tan slacks are pushed down a few inches, revealing more pale skin, the elastic band of white silk panties, and a small rose on the curve of her hip. Nothing original, nothing extraordinary, but still the contrast with the too well-behaved Mrs. Florrick and the almost-hidden-but-not-quite spot where the tattoo rests gets to Kalinda.

A couple of steps forward and she can encase Alicia’s hips in her hands. Alicia is at the perfect height on her stepladder, Kalinda just needs to crane her neck a bit. Her lips and tongue find the teasing tattoo, latch on it, lick and suck on it. Alicia gasps and sways under the assault, one hand gripping a shelf to steady herself, the other one stealing to the back of Kalinda’s head.

Not enough. The tattoo is nice and good, but quickly, it makes Kalinda hungry for more. She drags Alicia down her perch roughly, both of them laughing when Alicia stumbles and Kalinda needs to help her straighten up. They lean against each other and Kalinda, who’s not prone to begging, almost says, “Please,” and “Just once.” Maybe she actually says it aloud because Alicia nods her head.

They don’t kiss on the mouth. Somehow, Kalinda knows Alicia won’t let her go there, and she doesn’t even bother trying. Better to focus on what she can have for sure: Alicia’s hands cupping her breasts, sliding down her back and lower; her mouth in her cleavage; her breath hot and moist on her skin. Kalinda undoes the button and the zipper of the tan pants to have better access – Alicia raises no protest – and lays the palm of her hand on the tattoo.

“You have an ink fetish?” Alicia asks with amusement and tenderness in her voice.

“None I was aware of.” She draws circles on the rose with her thumb, all the while walking Alicia backwards until her shoulders hit the rack and its dusty files. They’re going to need support here. Kalinda’s legs feel unsteady beneath her and Alicia is already clinging to her.

Under the clean scent of soap and perfume, Alicia smells of musk and sweat. Arousal. It twists Kalinda’s guts. She wants to breathe her in, lick her, taste her. She settles for nuzzling her neck while Alicia’s hand slips under her short skirt and between her thighs.

“You don’t have to...” she offers without conviction.

“No, I don’t,” Alicia agrees. “But I don’t think you’d want me to stop now, would you?”

\- - - - -

A few minutes later, still breathless and flushed from her orgasm, she’s on her knees before Alicia; her mouth trails up the leg of the other woman. With a complicit smile, Alicia guides Kalinda’s fingers into her white panties and redirects her mouth towards the tattoo on her hip.

-End-


End file.
